


the never-ending ache (of love and sorrow)

by capuletminyard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, imma be real im just trying some stuff out, let c!karlnapity be cottagecore fiances challenge, tags will update as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuletminyard/pseuds/capuletminyard
Summary: Once outside, he found that he was surrounded by a meadow of flowers. In the distance, he could see a small lake, seemingly filled with squid of all things.This was by far the strangest place he’d ever been.If he’d ever been anywhere. Huh. That’s an odd thought.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 28





	1. Karl

**Author's Note:**

> whats crackalacking yall! this is my first foray into dsmp fic, so idk how it'll go. its also basically my first time writing fic since 2018 so that's something.
> 
> tbh I'm only writing this bc amnesia fics are my guilty pleasure and I wanted to join the gang lmaooo
> 
> disclaimer: this is about the characters. i am not shipping real people, I don't endorse shipping real people, this is about block men, not the guys who made them
> 
> also follow me on twt if you want @rupertsamir. its mostly me crying over foolish and ranboo, but sometimes Im funny

There was something solid beneath his face. The man wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here - wherever here was. It took more effort than it should have for him to peel his eyes open and lift his head off of the ground.

A quick glance revealed that he was surrounded by books. From floor to ceiling, this place was filled with books of all shapes and sizes. He pulled himself to his feet and walked to the closest shelf, grabbing the first book he could.  _ The Masquerade _ , by Karl Jacobs. Interesting. He flipped through it, finding that it was clearly historical fantasy - why else would there be a weird egg that turns people into murderers.

The man put the book back on the shelf and left the room. Once outside, he found that he was surrounded by a meadow of flowers. In the distance, he could see a small lake, seemingly filled with squid of all things. This was by far the strangest place he’d ever been. If he’d ever been anywhere. Huh. That’s an odd thought.

“There you are, dumbass!” a laughing voice suddenly echoed through the area. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

There was a guy running toward him, arms outstretched. It was obvious that this guy recognised him, even if the man did not return the favour. The man was suddenly crushed in two strong arms, and stiffened. He didn’t think that he liked being hugged by strangers. Especially not strangers who seemed to know him. The guy paused, then slowly let go.

“Karl? Are you okay?” The man was confused. It was clear that the guy was talking to him - there was no one else around that he could possibly be talking to. So by process of elimination, his name must be Karl. Okay. He could work with that.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” Karl tried to give the guy a smile. “Can I help you with something?”

The guy just looked at Karl like he was trying to see into the depths of his soul. His head was tilted and his eyes burned in their sockets. Karl - if that even was his name - felt incredibly uncomfortable. The guy’s eyes held aeons in their depths, but they were also lost. It was like the guy was looking at someone he knew, but they were an unrecognisable version of themself. It was rather disconcerting.

“Karl, are you… are you sure you're feeling alright? I haven’t seen you in so long. We’ve missed you at home,” the guy said. His laugh was pained, like he could barely force the air out of his lungs. It was oddly familiar. Like he was someone that Karl had known long ago. Names fluttered around his mind, almost right but not quite. His eyes grew fuzzy, and suddenly there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! long time no see. sorry for not updating, i just moved across the country to university, so shits been a bit crazy haha. enjoy the chapter, and hopefully i'll be able to write more soon.

When Sapnap went looking for Karl, he wasn’t sure if he was alive or dead. It wasn’t unusual for Karl to disappear for lengths of time, but it was never this long. Never more than a week.

Sapnap and Quackity felt like they’d scoured the entire SMP in their search for Karl, but to no avail. It was like he’d up and disappeared. Sapnap had just decided to go back to the library - Karl’s favourite place - when they spotted him.

Karl looked like he’d been through a war. He was shaken, hair a mess and eyes unseeing. Sapnap couldn’t help the wave of relief that surged through him at the sight of Karl. Body moving on autopilot, he raced forward to embrace him.

When Karl didn’t immediately return the hug, Sapnap knew something was wrong. Karl was by far the most physically affectionate of the trio, so to be rebuffed by him was a disconcerting feeling.

Karl collapsing in his arms was equally as terrible.

“Quackity!” Sapnap yelled, barely able to keep Karl upright. “Come help!”

The two of them struggled to carry Karl back home. By the time they got back, they were gasping for breath – even Sapnap, the self-proclaimed brawn of the town. They gently laid him down on their bed, tucking him in before leaving for the kitchen.

Quackity quietly made them each a cup of hot chocolate and sat next to Sapnap, leaning on his shoulder.

“I don’t even know what happened,” he whispered. “I know he’s keeping… something from us, but I didn’t want to pry. I feel so helpless,”

Sapnap turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Quackity’s hair. “It’s not our fault, love. If Karl wanted to tell us what he’s been doing, he would have. There’s no point beating ourselves up yet. We just have to be there for him no matter what.”

“Why do you have to be right,” Quackity groaned. “You’re not supposed to be right.”

Sapnap laughed softly at him. “I’ve been known to have a good thought every once in a while.”

The two of them sat together in silence, drinking their hot chocolates and listening out for any movement from the bedroom. After almost an hour, they heard a dull thud come from the room, followed by a confused face sticking out from the doorway.

Sapnap smiled at him and gestured for Karl to join them.

Karl still looked spooked but came into the living room and sat across from them. He held himself oh so stiffly, like he wasn’t welcome in the space. Quackity and Sapnap looked at each other in concern. It was apparent that something had happened to Karl while he’d been missing, and Karl might not be upfront about it.

“How are you feeling, Karl?” Quackity finally broke the silence. “We haven’t seen you in ages. Are you alright?”

Karl furrowed his brow, like he was trying to figure out how to put words together. “I- I’m fine. I appreciate the hospitality, but I really should head off. I don’t want to impose on you.”

Now it was Sapnap’s turn to be confused. “Impose? How would you be imposing on us? This is your home too.”

Karl looked between the two men sat across from him.

“But I don’t even know who you two are."


End file.
